


Gay Invasion!

by haiplana



Series: Drabbles [5]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Smut, a little bit of smut, matchmaker Sara, no fight scenes because I'm bad at them, really not that much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-08-31 20:34:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8592532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haiplana/pseuds/haiplana
Summary: I mean, sure, aliens are invading Star City and are threatening the multiverse, but the crisis with the most priority to Sara Lance is the gay mess--also known as Team Supergirl.Or, Alex tries to hit on Sara, Sara tries to hit on Kara, Maggie and Lena get jealous, and Sara has to play matchmaker in order to give Supercorp and Sanvers their happy endings.(Mostly just Sara, Kara, Alex, Maggie, and Lena with a few others.)





	1. The Beginning

There was a crisis, a serious crisis; Sara knew this, knew that she should have been focused on the alien attack looming over, not one, but two earths. Still, she couldn't help herself. Being the captain of the Waverider and the Legends was tough work, and Sara deserved a break. She missed the side of herself that was a party girl, the side that was masked by her hardened and darkened soul. With the gang together in Star City, though, she could allow herself to have fun and cause a little mischief. At least for one night.

It all sort of went down like this: Thea had thought it best to throw a party at Verdant once the superheroes and their teams were assembled in Star City. Oliver had scoffed and refused to allow it, but everyone else -- even Professor Stein -- was in favor of it. Not one to deny his baby sister anything, Oliver caved, and the party was planned. All of the teams were in attendance -- Team Arrow, Team Flash, the Legends, and Team Supergirl -- and various other notables in the city were invited. The place was packed as a deep bass thumped out of the speakers. The lights were low as usual and a glow from the intricate fixtures and the floor illuminated the room enough for people to recognize near faces.

The bar was where Sara Lance had found the intriguing new addition to their group. Kara Danvers, or as she was more widely known,  _Supergirl_ , was standing at the bar with the gorgeously intimidating Lena Luthor, CEO of LCorp and engineer. Barry Allen was with them, following along to their conversation. Sara looked Kara up and down. The alien was breathtaking. Her hair was in perfect curls, her frame was thin but muscular. Her blue eyes sparkled behind her adorable glasses.

Sara was never one to hesitate when it came to wooing women. That was why she walked up behind Kara and tapped her shoulder. Kara excused herself from the conversation, but Sara could still see Lena's eyes on them.

"Can I buy a pretty lady a drink?" Sara asked, batting her eyelashes. Kara's face turned red, nearly matching the color of her blouse. Behind Kara, Lena tensed and straightened impossibly more.

"Um, I-I... Sure," Kara answered, flustered. Sara found it endearing. She motioned to the bartender, who immediately went to work on Kara's drink.

"So, you're the new girl," Sara stated. "How do you like the team so far?"

"Everyone is really great. I'm so excited to be here!" Kara exclaimed. The excitement in her voice had been there all day.

"Well, I can tell you that we are very glad you're here," Sara said, emphasizing the 'very'. She leaned closer to Kara and ghosted her hand on the girl's arm. "I'm looking forward to spending time with you."

By then, Kara was still flustered and stammering. From behind, Lena Luthor cleared her throat and sighed, swiftly moving away from the two and to the dance floor. Her outburst was enough to draw Kara's attention, who straightened at once with a look of confusion on her face.

"Lena?" Kara called after the woman. "Excuse me, Sara, but I have to go find Lena." Sara sighed. Of course, she had to start falling for the adorable alien who seemed to be emotionally unavailable. She'd asked Barry if Kara was straight or involved, and he'd told her that Kara was bisexual and not with anyone. He was wrong.

"You're Sara Lance, right?" A voice asked from beside Sara. She turned to find a tall woman with short brown hair leaning against the bar. "We didn't have the formal introduction today. I'm Agent Alex Danvers."

"Danvers?" Sara questioned, intrigued.

"Kara is my adoptive sister."

"I see," Sara said.

"Your eyes are gorgeous," Alex observed, her own brown ones muted with trepidation. "Do you maybe want to... get some drinks and go somewhere quieter?"

Sara laughed. "You're hitting on me."

"I'm trying to," Alex said, sighing. She laughed once, almost humorlessly. "I'm sorry. I've only recently figured out I'm gay, and it's because I have feelings for someone who doesn't have feelings for me, and I don't want to look stupid in front of her. And maybe I want to make her a little jealous."

"Is she that woman over there with the dimples?" Sara asked, discreetly tilting her chin in the direction of an annoyed-looking Latina woman.

"That would be her. Detective Maggie Sawyer of the NCPD's science division," Alex answered, eyes lingering.

"Well," Sara said with a smirk on her face as she leaned closer to Alex, "I think it's working, Agent Danvers."

"How do you know?"

"I've observed her body language. She's tensing her right hand, the more calloused of the two, which means it's her punching hand. And," Sara finished with a laugh, "she's giving me a death stare."

"Interesting," Alex said. She shuffled a little closer to Sara.

"Luckily for you, I feel like helping you out. For a little information in return, of course."

"What do you want to know?" Alex asked.

"Your sister. What's the deal with her and the Luthor?" Sara questioned.

"I don't really know," Alex confessed, shaking her head. "Kara isn't straight, and I know when Kara is crushing on someone. And she's definitely crushing on  _someone_. I just don't know if that someone is Lena Luthor. They spend a lot of time together, but, historically, Luthors and Supers don't get along."

"Good to know," Sara said, taking Alex's hand in hers. She led her to the other side of the room, out of Maggie's view.

"Why do you want to know? You aren't crushing on my sister, are you?" Alex accused. Sara nearly panicked. She didn't know what to do. Of course she was developing a crush on Supergirl; who wouldn't? Sara had to choose between being selfish, or doing the right thing and letting Kara's heart decide. Because, if she really wanted to, Sara could beat Lena Luthor any day.

"No, definitely not. I've just made a decision, Alex Danvers," Sara declared. "I'm going to fix this little gay mess going on between the four of you." Before she could continue, Kara trotted up to the other girls.

"Hey, have either of you seen Lena? I lost her a little while ago," Kara explained.

"I haven't," Sara said, "but I need you to come with me, both of you. Tonight, we're going to have a little fun."


	2. Operation: Sanvers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part one of Sara's plan commences as the three women grow closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a head's up, this really isn't going to be slow burn. It's just a little idea I had and it's going to be short and sweet, maybe a little hot and really fluffy.

Sara Lance was completely insane.

"You are completely insane," Alex exclaimed. She looked at Sara, who was sitting on her bed in the Waverider. The blonde had a smirk on her face.

"I'm not insane," Sara retorted. "My plan is ingenious." The assassin threw a pillow at Alex, which she dodged and ended up squished into Kara's side. The three had gone back to the Waverider after many drinks to talk about Sara's plan.

"Maggie is headstrong," Alex said, feeling her heart race at the thought of her crush. "That's one of the things I like most about her. I don't think we'll be able to change her mind. I mean, she rejected me already."

"Alex," Kara drawled, "she didn't reject you. You told us what she said. It sounds like she simply wanted to give you space to get to the right place to be with her. And, she was just out of a break up."

"But what if she still thinks we're at two different places? What if she isn't over her breakup?" Alex asked.

"It's been a few weeks now. You've been figuring things out for yourself, and I think you've grown a lot. If Maggie can't see that, then she's blind," Kara stated.

"And I think she's over her breakup, based on how she was murdering me with her eyes," Sara chimed in. Alex sighed.

"I guess you're right."

"I am," Sara snarked, her blue eyes glinting. "I think it's time you two get going. We have a long day tomorrow."

"I'm ready to sleep," Alex agreed, getting up from the sofa.

"You go ahead, Alex. I'll meet you outside," Kara said.

"Okay..." Alex drawled as she left.

Kara took a step closer to Sara and held the shorter girl's hand. "I want to thank you for doing this. It means a lot to Alex, and it means a lot to me."

"It's my pleasure, Supergirl. I just want to see my friends happy," Sara answered. Kara nodded and started for the door. "Kara," Sara called before the alien could leave the room.

"Yes?"

Sara took a deep breath, let it out. "I want you to remember to stay true to your heart. If there's someone you want to be with, someone that others may not approve of, you have to listen to what your heart is telling you. This business that we're in can be lonely, but if you find someone you trust, someone who wants to keep you in the light, you need to hold tight to them." Kara just stared at Sara, feeling her emotions and thoughts collide until a hazy picture of a dark-haired CEO came to mind. Her lips quirked up in a smile.

"Goodnight, Sara."

* * *

 

"We need to know who, or what, these aliens are and how we can stop them. Combining our skills and efforts strengthens us. Each of us needs to lend our own unique efforts if we're going to do this." Oliver's voice was steady and strong. He stood at the front of the room, facing the superhero teams. Almost every member of each team was seated before him in the warehouse where they had decided to operate from, though a few were missing. Most of the engineers from the teams -- meaning Winn, Lena, Cisco, Harry, and Ray -- were off trying to build and tune tech to fit each member of the fighting teams.

Alex sat between her sister and Maggie, who had been casting glances at Alex all morning. Once, when Sara had tapped Alex on the shoulder to give her a bit of background information on one of Oliver's anecdotes, Maggie had sighed and shifted away. Alex could feel the jealousy rolling off of Maggie, and it made her smile.

Barry raised his hand. "Uh, Ollie, you've kind of been talking for four hours straight, and some of us with insane metabolisms need to eat soon."

"I agree," Kara said in her most official voice, nodding furiously.

"We'll break for lunch, then," Oliver conceded.

"Oh! I'll run to Central City and get everyone takeout from Jitters," Barry suggested. He sped around to ask everyone what they wanted, and then in a flash he was gone.

"Everyone meet in the common area in fifteen minutes," Iris called, and people began dispersing. Maggie began to stalk off, and Sara nudged Alex from behind.

"Go after her!" the assassin stage-whispered. Alex rolled her eyes and jogged in the direction Maggie was heading.

"Hey, what's up?" Alex asked the detective. "Want to spar a little bit before Barry gets back with lunch?"

"Don't you want to do that with your  _friend_?" Maggie snapped. The cop immediately drew back, realizing how harsh she sounded. "Sorry."

"It's fine, Maggie. I just don't understand."

"The assassin, Sara. You two have been all over each other since the party," Maggie explained.

"We haven't been... why does it matter, anyway?" Alex asked. She grabbed Maggie's arm before the woman could run away. It was similar to the last time she grabbed Maggie's arm, when she'd pulled her back and kissed her. It had been the best kiss of her life, the only one that she had ever truly felt. This time, Maggie looked at her with steely brown eyes, but she didn't pull back. Instead, she moved closer.

"It matters, Danvers. You came to me a few weeks ago, all vulnerable and scared. You let me in, let me help you at a time that is big and new and terrifying. I understand everything you're going through. And then you... did what you did, and I pulled away because I didn't want to ruin this big thing for you. I wanted you to be able to experience this without being tied down to someone. But now, here you are, doing your own thing and experiencing what it feels to be gay and out and proud and--" Maggie blinked back tears and released a shaky breath. "I don't want to hold you back. I don't want to risk losing you or deterring you from being who you are because I'm selfish. It just really sucks to see you with someone else."

"Oh, Maggie," Alex started. She looked around before pulling Maggie through the closest door she could find. They were in a smaller room full of weapons and sparring supplies. "I know why you're doing this. But isn't it worth listening to your heart? I know who I am because of  _you_. There is no way that you could screw that up." She took a step closer to Maggie.

"I don't want either of us to get hurt," Maggie whispered. "I care too much about you, Alex."

"I care about you, too. I want this." With that, Maggie closed the distance, grabbing onto the lapels of Alex's leather jacket. They fell back against one of the mats, and Alex was pinned under Maggie. Their kisses were hard and hungry, like they needed to breathe each other in. Alex's hands ghosted up Maggie's sides and back down until her hands found a hold on the shorter woman's ass, where she grasped with everything she could. Maggie groaned and deepened the kiss, until Alex's head rolled back and the cop kissed down her strained neck.

"Maggie," Alex sighed, feeling everything. Her heart was pounding and her thighs were clenching, and Alex thought,  _This is what this feels like_ , and it was so incredible to know that she could love and admire and want the way people sometimes do.

* * *

Lunch had arrived, and Maggie and Alex still hadn't shown up. The engineering team even made their way to the common area. Kara was a little worried, but Sara just winked and told her to let them be.

Lena had appeared, wearing tight black pants and a casual white shirt that made Kara forget to think. She hadn't seen the CEO since she had stormed off at the party. Kara was still confused as to why she had, but she didn't ask. Lena took a seat between Kara and Sara, and Kara had only smiled and stammered her way through a simple conversation.

Sara continuously watched the alien interact with Lena. It was very obvious that Lena was flirting with the way she twirled her straightened hair, or the way she smiled and leaned closer to Kara, her head propped on her hand. Even Sara was a little attracted to the CEO. The woman really did know how to put on the charm. And Kara was completely unaware of how she reacted. The alien blushed and stammered and subconsciously fixed her hair, all the while never taking her eyes off of Lena's pale green ones. Still, though, it was obvious that Kara didn't notice that Lena was flirting. It was adorable, really, to watch the interaction.

"Hey, where's Alex?" Winn asked after they were five minutes into lunch.

"I think I saw her with Detective Sawyer," Iris answered. Kara and Sara both made a little noise and leaned in front of Lena to share a high five. Everyone stared at them.

"What are you two up to?" Jax questioned with mirth in his voice. He had seen Sara, Alex, and Kara leave Verdant the night before, and that morning he had teased her about getting tons of girls and had mentioned a threesome.

"Oh, nothing," Kara said, her face growing red. Lena just looked between the two of them, a cold look on her face.

Alex and Maggie just so happened to choose that time to make an appearance. Alex's leather jacket was crinkled, and her hair was a little mussed. Maggie didn't look much better.

"Where have you two been?" Winn asked. Alex shifted uncomfortably, and Maggie blushed a little bit.

"We were just sparring," Alex answered. "You know, j-just burning some calories before this big lunch." Sara nearly exploded from trying to contain her laughter. Alex couldn't look anyone in the eye. She just grabbed two take-out bags and took a seat, Maggie following closely behind her.

"Right," Sara drawled, her eyes following the two. "Hope you got in a good  _workout_."

"Shut up, Sara," Alex hissed. The others watched the exchange with amusement before returning to their various conversations.

"I think I'm going to go back up to work," Lena said, putting her panini back in a bag and standing up.

"Okay," Kara replied, watching as the woman began to move away, "want me to come?"

"That's all right. Stay here with your  _friend_." Lena cast a glance towards Sara and left in the direction of the lab. Sara rolled her eyes and sighed, moving to take Lena's seat.

"Look, Kara, you and I need to have a little chat..."


	3. Operation: Supercorp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara has a chat with Kara and some cuteness ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is super not slow burn oops.
> 
> (Sara and Oliver are so competitive all the time and fight each other about who is better at push ups or sit ups or hand-to-hand. (Sara is better at everything))

Unfortunately, the chat didn’t happen until after training, because Oliver called for an abrupt end to lunch. He was all business, and Sara rolled her eyes as she pulled the Kryptonian up from her chair. The heroes filed into the training area while the more technical people went to the lab. Oliver, Barry, Kara, Sara, Diggle, Thea, Nate, Amaya, Mick, and Jax went to train, with Caitlin splitting her time between them and the lab. The rest of Team Supergirl decided to research the aliens and find the best ways to fight them.

The heroes fought various obstacle courses that challenged each of their abilities. After a while, Sara decided to challenge Oliver in every aspect of the training. Neither of them beat the other, they just fell in a series of ties, which made them both bitter, but it had provided serious entertainment for the other heroes. Finally, though, Oliver called it a day. The group had about two hours to rest and get ready for dinner. They had decided on having a big dinner at Oliver’s, and each team was to elect a chef to prepare something. Team Supergirl was sending Maggie, but Alex was going to help; Team Arrow chose Felicity; Team Flash offered up Barry; and the Legends sent Ray.

Everyone was clearing out of the warehouse when Sara caught up to Kara.

“Hey, Supergirl!” she called. Kara stopped and turned around to wait for Sara. “We have to have that talk.”

“Right. What’s up?” Kara asked.

“You like Lena Luthor, and Lena Luthor likes you,” Sara stated matter-of-factly. Kara’s cheeks reddened tremendously, and she began to splutter.

“I-I don’t know what you’re… she… I…” She sighed and put a hand on her forehead. “Fine. You’re right. But it can’t work.”

“Why not?” Sara asked, placing her hand on Kara’s arm.

“Because I’m a Super and she’s a Luthor, and it’s complicated,” Kara explained half-heartedly. “How do you even know she likes me?”

“I’ve seen the way she looks at you, and I’ve noticed how she reacts whenever I’m near you. She’s jealous of me.” A thoughtful look crossed Kara’s face, before she gasped.

“You’re right, she has. Oh my Rao,” Kara said.

“Look, I don’t know what’s up with your families, but I know that you two like each other very much. There’s a lot of darkness in this world, and if you can find someone willing to be with you through the darkness, it helps keep you in the light. And you and I are in a business where staying in the light is so important,” Sara explained. “Kara, you are sweet and funny and beautiful, and you deserve all the happiness in the world. I told you to stay true to your heart, and that’s exactly what you need to do now before it’s too late. Go get your girl, she’s still in the lab.” Suddenly, Kara’s arms were around Sara, pulling she shorter blonde into a hug.

“Thank you,” Kara whispered, kissing Sara’s cheek lightly. The assassin’s skin tingled where the Kryptonian’s lips had been, and she was rendered speechless.

Kara bounded towards the metal stairs leading to the upper-level lab. The room was large and full of metal tables covered in computers, tools, and weapons. It was dark, but for a small light at the far end of the room. That was where Kara found Lena, bent over some sort of metal plate, studying wires and screwing pieces together.

“Lena?” Kara called softly, trying not to startle the woman. “What are you still doing up here?”

“I’m working on extra armor for you. I found a material light enough to allow you to fly easily, but sturdy enough to help protect from blows to your chest and arms. It’s a strong alloy fused with hydro—” The woman looked up and cut off her rambling. “Sorry.” Kara laughed a bit.

“It’s fine, Lena. You’re cute when you talk science,” Kara said. Lena’s mouth opened a tad, and a blush formed on her cheeks. Kara was shocked at how forward she was, a deep red growing on her cheeks. “A-anyway, um, dinner is in a little while, and I was wondering if you would, uh, go with me?”

It was Lena’s turn to laugh. “We’re all going to the same place, Kara.”

“I-I know, but I mean as a date,” Kara stammered.

“A date?” Lena asked, raising an eyebrow. Kara took a deep breath and stepped forward, taking Lena’s hand.

“I like you, Lena. I have since the moment I met you. You’re just so smart and poised. You’re brilliant and beautiful. Not to mention that you took the Supergirl shock very well,” Kara began.

“It wasn’t much of a shock, Kara. Anyone who pays attention to you would know that you are special. I paid attention,” Lena said.

“Not many people pay attention to me,” Kara mumbled.

“And they are absurd,” Lena replied, placing her hand on Kara’s cheek. “You are strong, sweet, and simply gorgeous, Kara, and you deserve the world. _I_ want to _give_ you the world. I never thought that you’d accept it from me.”

“I would,” Kara whispered. She surged forward and pressed her lips to Lena’s, pulling the woman tightly against her. Lena still held Kara’s face in one hand, and she gripped her cape with the other. Kara hadn’t felt anything like Lena’s kiss before. It was soft and firm and so sure all at once.

When Kara’s phone went off, the two pulled back, but Lena never let go of the Kryptonian. Kara laughed and checked her phone. Alex had texted her to let her know that she and Maggie were on their way to Oliver’s.

“We should probably get ready for dinner. Alex and Maggie are already going to cook,” Kara said.

“I suppose you’re right,” Lena conceded, sighing. She pulled back to pick up her purse, then turned to Kara with sparkling green eyes. “Would you like to fly me to the hotel, Supergirl?”

“It would be an honor, Ms. Luthor,” Kara replied with a laugh. They walked to the landing outside of the lab, and Kara took hold of Lena’s hips, shooting through the warehouse doors and into the air.

* * *

 

Dinner was a huge feast. Maggie had made quesadillas and empanadas, Ray had made his famous macaroni and cheese, Felicity had prepared appetizers and salad, and Barry had whipped up homemade pizza. The group all sat at the largest table Kara had ever seen, joking and laughing and talking. Sara looked around at her happy friends. Maggie and Alex were holding hands, stealing a kiss or two; Barry had his arm around Iris, sharing smiles; Oliver and Felicity kept up their romantic banter; and Kara and Lena were pressed against each other in the most adorable way.

Yes, there were aliens threatening the multiverse, and yes, there was a crisis. But, the most important thing to Sara was that her friends were together and happy.


	4. Sara's Happy Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BONUS CHAPTER
> 
> WARNING
> 
> TONS OF FLUFF

The fight was officially over. Central and Star Cities were somewhat destroyed, and the heroes were spent, but they had won. The aliens were defeated.

Alex and Maggie had fought side-by-side, defending and protecting each other. They worked as a team, providing back-up to the heroes on the front lines. There were times that Maggie thought she had lost Alex, and times where Alex had thought the same about the detective. But, they were both stubborn and made their way back to each other. The one good thing about near-death experiences, Alex thought, was that they led to some crazy sex afterward. She was insanely happier after she and Maggie had finally settled their feelings for each other, and she was excited to return to National City and build a life with her new girlfriend.

Lena spent the days during the battle worrying endlessly over Kara. The alien had assured her, however, that nothing could stop her. Lena reminded her that she wasn't a god and insisted on making an insane amount of armor for the girl. Kara fought the aliens with the thought of keeping her girlfriend safe first and foremost. That was most important to her. Lena had eased every ache that she'd had leading up to the fight, and she made sure that the girl was taking care of herself. Kara knew that it wasn't easy to be the girlfriend of a superhero, but Lena had done more than Kara could ever ask for.

After the fight, there was, obviously, a celebratory dinner at Jitters. They decided to meet up in Central City, and from there the team would disperse.

"Kara, I know you're tired, but we can't be late," Lena called from the bathroom. Kara was sleeping in their now shared hotel room, her Supergirl pajamas keeping her warm in Lena's absence.

"Five more minutes, Lena," Kara mumbled.

"You have been napping all afternoon," Lena said, stepping towards the bed and sitting on the edge. She kissed Kara's forehead, then her cheek, then her lips. "Come on, darling. I promised Alex I would get you there on time." Kara finally opened her deep blue eyes. She gasped at the sight of Lena. The woman was in a casual black dress with red heels and deep red lips. Her hair was in a tight bun, showing off the definition of her cheeks.

"If I get up, can I wear my pajamas to dinner?" Kara asked, reaching up to stroke Lena's cheek. Lena sighed and laughed.

"Please don't pout, darling. You have a perfectly lovely dress hanging in the closet."

"Fine," Kara drawled, sitting up and kissing Lena deeply. The woman's heartbeat picked up, Kara could hear it, and oh, she loved the sound. She shifted to get out of bed, pulling her tank top off and thoroughly distracting Lena. The woman's eyes went dark, and she grabbed onto the Kryptonian's hips before the girl could saunter off.

"Look who's going to make us late now, Lena," Kara said. Lena just hummed distractedly and kissed Kara.

* * *

"Babe, have you seen my leather jacket?" Alex called from the closet. Ironic.

"Which one? You have, like, ten of them," Maggie called back from the bathroom. Alex chuckled lightly and rolled her eyes.

"Ha-ha, very funny, Maggie. I mean the gray one," Alex said. She stuffed her hands in the pockets of her black pants and turned to see Maggie just outside the opening to the walk-in closet, holding the jacket.

"It was on the chair," Maggie explained, pulling Alex in for a kiss. "You look really sexy in those pants. And that shirt, it's really--wait, is that  _my_ shirt?"

"It's cute. I borrowed it," Alex replied simply. Maggie grumbled but allowed herself to be kissed by Alex all the same. "How much do you want to bet Kara and Lena are going to be late?"

"Thirty bucks says they'll get there an hour after everyone else," Maggie countered. The two laughed before leaving the closet (again, ironic) and grabbing their purses. They left, hand in hand.

* * *

Naturally, Kara and Lena were late, but not by much time (Kara may have flown a little too fast). The heroes gathered together and drank and laughed, as they usually did. Oliver, Stein, Ray, and Sara made toasts, while the others clapped and, sometimes, cried. Even Mick was being friendly.

Dinner was great. Jitters had made a lot of food for them, Kara and Barry eating a good portion of it all. Pot stickers, pizza, salad, burgers, and sandwiches were all on the buffet table. Once everyone was seated, Kara stood for a toast.

"Um, I know I haven't known a lot of you for very long. But, all I wanted was to be part of the hero group before I came here. Barry had told me all about you, and I thought it would be cool to be accepted. I was a little worried, at first, because you all know each other and you've spent years kicking ass. But, you all took me in, accepted me, and made me feel like one of the cool kids. Some of you even helped me with becoming a better hero and a better person. I just wanted to thank each and every one of you," Kara said. There were tears in the heroes' eyes when she sat down and an applause began. Lena kissed Kara's cheek, and Alex patted her sister's shoulder.

After dinner, Sara sat alone and watched as her friends all enjoyed themselves. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Caitlin walking towards her. Tentatively, the girl took a seat beside Sara.

"You were really awesome these past weeks, Sara," Caitlin began. "I don't know how you do it. You've been through so much in your life, and still you're so  _good_." Sara turned to look at the girl, a small smile on her face and tears stinging her eyes.

"I'm not good, Caitlin. I just am," she answered cryptically.

"We've been through similar things, I think," Caitlin said. "Maybe not. Maybe I'm wrong. But, we've both struggled with the power that we have and the darkness inside of us. You made it through. I just hope I can, too."

"You can do it," Sara insisted. She placed her hand on top of the girl's. Caitlin reflexively pulled back with fear in her eyes. "It's okay. You aren't going to hurt me, Caitlin." Sara didn't know much about the girl, only that she was smart, nice, and terribly afraid of hurting people, much like Sara had been not too long ago. She looked into Caitlin's brown eyes. She was gorgeous, Sara couldn't deny it. And, she was intrigued. Each time she'd had a chance to get to know the metahuman, she'd forgotten to, distracted by her bloodlust or her desire for revenge. Now was as good a time as any. "Would you want to, maybe, get a drink with me sometime?"

"Um, yes," Caitlin replied, a little shocked. "Won't you be out protecting history?"

"I will, but to you it won't seem like longer than a few minutes," Sara promised. "I'll come back to you, and I'll buy you a drink." She leaned over and kissed Caitlin chastely, sucking lightly on the girl's bottom lip. Caitlin gasped but pressed into the blonde, threading her fingers through her hair. When they pulled back, Sara heard snickers behind her. She turned to find Alex, Maggie, Kara, and Lena watching them with mocking eyes.

"Ooh, Sara, get it," Alex said, and the others laughed.

"Get the hell out of here, guys," Sara snapped.

"Due payback," Alex mumbled. Sara just rolled her eyes and went back to kissing Caitlin.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Sara/Caitlin isn't like super ideal or likely, but I think they might be cute. (trust me, though, I ship SuperCanary. But I also ship Supercorp, sooo...)


End file.
